earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Calypsona Ghostsong
Quotes “You’re tired? I have watched hundreds of my companions die to the Scourge while they were fully awake. Unless you think you can defeat Arthas sleeping, I suggest you silence your complaints or I will give you to the Abominations as feed.” -Speaking to an unfortunate Trainee. “I killed my sister! I murdered her children in front of her and then drew out her pain until she begged for death! And at the time I enjoyed it…I don’t want to hear about your problems when you have experienced so little of the trauma’s of life.” -During an emotional outburst at a Field Officer. “‘You condemned me to this, Ar’Daelon’ She gestured to herself. ‘You betrayed me and all of the Blood Elves that day, and we trusted you!’ Bitter tears started to stream from her eyes, freezing in the frigid cold of Northrend, before they left her face. ‘You are the reason that I was enslaved for years. And you are the reason the Lich King is still alive. His death will come in time, but your time is now, you son of a bitch.’” Physical Description In life, Calypsona was a beauty unparalleled. Hair of golden silk flowed just past her shoulders, curling slightly at the tips of each strand. Sun-kissed skin, a dazzling smile, and sapphire eyes all added to her exterior glamour. Due to her profession as a Ranger, she was extremely fit, the result of which was toned muscles and strength a Tauren would envy. And then death gripped her… Golden locks faded to a ghostly white. Soft, sun-kissed skin grew to be cold and unfeeling. Her eyes of sapphire gradually turned to a frosty blue, and instead of conveying joy with every glance, the showed only grief. A deep, black scar from the weapon that killed her mars her backside, eternally bound to her. Leather armor was exchanged for the armor of Death Knight’s; plate with skulls decorated throughout it. She even traded her bow, and essentially her soul, for a Runeblade of the Scourge. Personality Calypsona was, while living, a passionate person who made things happen through her influence in Ranger Corps. She was, in many ways, extreme. She would defend those she loved even if it would be her death, but those who were her enemies would suffer. It was this extremism that made her such a talented Strategist. In Ranger Corps, and later in Kael’s Blood Elf crusade, she was a strategic mind in the operations, and she saw things strategically that escaped the notice of many of her peers. Her plans often seemed risky to everyone but herself, but there was always fundamental logic behind the details. In death, she changed significantly, while still retaining the base principles of her personality. Calypsona is still passionate, however she cares little for morals or family; rather what drives her is a hunger for revenge, and she would do most anything to get it. Those who stand in her way will die. She has become seemingly uncaring for the lives she takes, taking no guilt in killing innocent civilians if it enables her to achieve what she wants. While among the living, she was a trusting person, willing to believe what others told her, so long as they were her allies. After death, she was too tormented and exposed to the evils of the world to be so naïve, though she often wishes for that innocence back. In many ways, her cold exterior is simply a wall; a self preservation mechanism. If she confronts her true feelings about the atrocities she has committed, she would likely break emotionally. History Early Calypsona Everlight was born the child of Adu’Remal Sunglow, a Ranger of the revered Ranger Corps and Kalanyia Everlight, a prominent mage in society. When she was but 3 years of age, her father was killed by a troll during one of the many battles that the High Elves fought with them. Grief stricken, her mother killed herself two weeks later, leaving Calypsona with no one. One of her father’s comrades from Ranger Corps took her in and raised her as his child. Eventually, she grew to call him “daddy” which nearly broke his heart every time she said it, especially since she began to look more and more like her mother every day. It was midsummer on a warm day in Quel’Thalas, Calypsona was playing with a pack of young male elves her age; she was a bit of a tomboy and couldn’t deal with the nonsense of girls her age. The boys were already a few years into combat training, and one of the more competitive of the lot started of a shooting game, harmless fun, just sling-shotting passing birds. Calypsona decided to join in the fun, even though she expected to be quite bad at the game. While all the boys of the bunch tried hitting birds that had perched on trees, Calypsona looked for a…less practical target, a bird that was in midflight. Calypsona hit it with astounding ease while the boys who had undergone intensive training were struggling with much simpler targets. The game continued for several more hours, and finally it became dark and several elders came around to enforce the curfew. One of the elders found the children just outside the gates of the city, and began lecturing the younger elves on the necessary safety precautions that had to be taken for elves their age. Only half listening, Calypsona spotted a nearby flying bird out of the corner of her eye. Wanting to take one last shot before she had to go back to the bores of her life, she aimed, and released a rock from her slingshot and hit the bird square in the chest. Dumbfounded by the finesse of the girl, the elder stood speechless for a moment, and then told the boys to run along. He then proceeded to take Calypsona to the Captain of Ranger Corps; her adopted father. In Life Calypsona went on to the Ranger Corps Academy, where she trained for decades before being inducted into Ranger Corps at the very young age of 138. At this point, she was in the height of her youth, a fully blossomed young woman who seemed to have a promising future at Ranger Corps. At that time, she found little reason not to smile, a quality which lit up rooms. Her kindness combined with her looks made her very popular with the young men of her age, a fact which she, to a great extent, ignored in order to focus on her career. And then the Scourge came. She would later describe what she saw at Silvermoon as one of the most earth-shattering events she had ever been a witness to. When she was alerted of the impending invasion, she was with a young man she had taken a liking to by the name of Ar’Daelon, and suddenly a runner rushed up to her and told her to get to the front lines immediately. She remembered thinking how odd it was for Ranger Corps to need her when she was off duty. The sight she was met with scarred her for eternity. Thousands of the living dead were rampaging through the forest, desecrating everything in sight. Before she had notched an arrow, she had watched at least one hundred soldiers. And as they fell, the Undead’s numbers grew. She barely survived the ordeal, escaping ultimately by running past enemy lines on a forest trail that the Scourge had not scarred in their destruction. As they progressed in their annihilation of the High Elves, she crept behind them, watching with eyes filled with bitter tears. The feeling of helplessness crept over her as she realized there was nothing she could do but watch. When finally they left the lands, she wandered alone for days on end, until finally discovering the other survivors; the Blood Elves, and she embraced their movement full heartedly. Throughout their journeys, she followed every step of the way, and eventually was moved to the status of Strategist, a post she had held in Ranger Corps. Even in the harsh lands of Northrend, she fought passionately for the Blood Elves, besides, she was with child; Ar’Daelon had survived the siege as well, and they had grown quite close. She had yet to tell anyone, including Ar’Daelon, fearing she would not be allowed to fight. Little did she know that she would soon meet her death on the battlefield… She was in the front lines, slashing through e Scourge in her path; revenge fueling her, when she felt a shock of pain run through her body as cold steel entered her back. She choked violently, and turned around to face her killer, and looked into the eyes of her lover, Ar’Daelon. “You…bastard.” She managed, before recoiling, and dying on the cold ice of Northrend. Servitude to the Lich King An Undead Scourge Elf arose from the corpse of a Blood Elf three weeks later. She was of a singular mind, though what it revolved around she could not yet tell. A voice echoed through her mind, “You are mine now, Ghostong.” And she believed every word. She followed everything the voice said without question, and she planted the seeds of destruction every where she went, eliminating everything in her way. Kill the living. They will kill you; you are a monster. Kill the living. Everything must die. After killing hundreds of innocents, she attained the ranking of Death Knight, and a power she had never known before filled her. A dark power. At this point, she was no longer a mindless slave; she knew of what she had once been, but her hate for the living consumed her now, and the Lich King could fuel that hatred. Every death she brought about increased her power, and fed the hunger within her now. She was a vassal for his destruction. Freedom When a full year had passed of her being a Scourge Death Knight, she was entrusted with the task of finishing off the remnants of the Highbourne in the northern Plaguelands. All but two of the Highbourne had been massacred in cold blood. She cut off the head of one of them, and then the last one looked into her eyes, and said, “Calyspona.” Somewhere deep inside, this word resonated with her; but why? Was it…her name? Calypsona…Calypsona Ghostong. Was that her name? The elf, realizing this moment of confusion continued, “It is you. What have you become, Calypsona? You’re in there deep inside. You just need to confro---” The elf never finished the sentence; his head having been removed from his body too quickly. Calypsona broke down in tears as she killed the last of them, but she cut off her cries abruptly, realizing then that voices no longer filled her head. She was free! She could rejoin her people and…But she was an outcast. The deeds she had committed were vile and she had destroyed the populations of many of the Blood Elves, and so her own people would feel nothing but animosity towards her, despite the heroic deeds she had accomplished for them. And thus she turned to the only people who could understand her; The Forsaken. Category:Characters